BCCCP- Reborn Union of Soviet Socialist Republics
$15,653.366 billion |gdppercapita = $49,600 |literacy = |cctld = |drivinglane = Right |dateformat = |time_zone = (UTC+3 to +12a) |footnotes = |portal = }} Reborn Soviet Union, officially the Reborn Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, is a sovereign state located in Northern Eurasia. BCCCP is a single-party state governed by the Revolutionary Communist Party, with its seat of government in the capital city of Moscow. Comprising 83 federal subject Oblasts,, one exclave and three autonomous regions. The Reborn Soviet Union had it's roots in the Second October Revolution of 2000, ending a decade of capitalist crisis. The Reborn Soviet Union (BCCCP) has been described as a Marxist-Leninist, Syndicalist state with a cult of personality around Iron Felix, who currently ranks as General Secretary of the Revolutionary Communist Party and Eternal President. As Eternal President, Felix retains control over the National Defence Committee and the Armed Forces. Administrative Divisions The BCCCP has administrative control over 83 Oblasts & provinces (One being the capital Moscow). BCCCP also has three subdivisions termed autonomous regions and one exclave. The Revolutionary Communist Party of the Reborn Soviet Union has successfully realized Lenin's goal of "Freedom in Criticism; Unity in Action". The Party has a genuine democratic mandate, allowing for dissenting opinion and free expression which does not injure the State. Politics Revolutionary Communist Party of the Reborn Union of Soviet Socialist Republics The Revolutionary Communist Party of the Reborn Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (KPBCCCP) is the founding and ruling party of the Reborn Union of Soviet Socialist Republics. It is the only political party in the country, maintaining a unitary government and centralized state and military, as well as helping to foster the independent All Union Federation of Revolutionary Syndicates. The legal power of the party is guaranteed by the national constitution and in combination with the powerful leadership of General Secretary Iron Felix it is considered to rival that of the most insular and totalitarian state with regards to popular opinion, with approval ratings never dipping below 60%. The party leader since 2010 is Yaakov "Iron Felix" Eban, who holds a powerful collection of titles such as General Secretary, Eternal President, Chairman of the Defence and has during the last 13 years has created something of a cult of personality around himself, which has developed both through intentional action as well as unwavering popular support. He is viewed by Western Capitalists and Imperialists as a tremendously dangerous "strongman". However, he is viewed with considerable respect and has become a figure of tremendous admiration by those within the BCCCP as well as by inumerable progressives and oppressed abroad. Organisation Officially the party's highest body is the Supreme Congress of the Revolutionary Communist Party, which meets at least once every five years. The primary organs of power in the Revolutionary Communist Party which is detailed in the party constitution include: * The Central Committee which includes: ** The General Secretary, which is the highest-ranking official within the Party. ** The Politburo, presently consisting of 25 full members (including the members of the Politburo Standing Committee). ** The Politburo Standing Committee, which currently consists of seven members. ** The Secretariat, the principal administrative mechanism of the CPC, headed by the General Secretary of the Central Committee. ** The Central Military Commission (a parallel organization of the government institution of the same name) Membership Any Soviet citizen can join the party. Advancement within party ranks usually depends on performance, aptitude and views but also, to a much lesser degree, background such as parents, relatives and personal connections. Whereas historically other Communist Parties severely censured those who were descended from a "reactionary" background, the RCP of BCCCP only considers a persons personal history when making important decisions about membership, performance or advancement. The Party also "head hunts" potential good leaders from schools and universities. The Party has established numerous specialized academies where the best and brightest, irrespective of family connections or political persuasion, are prepared for a life in public service. Political ideology and stances * Libertarian Marxism * Bolshevism * The Felix Doctrine * Socialism * Syndicalism * State capitalism (Lenin's NEP) * Socialist Patriotism * Proletarian Internationalism Government President The Eternal President of the Reborn Union of Soviet Socialist Republics is the head of state of BCCCP. The office of the Eternal President is a largely ceremonial one, as the real power lies in the office of General Secretary of the Revolutionary Communist Party. Iron Felix was designated the "Eternal President" of the BCCCP for his role in unifying the nation in crisis and establishing the dominant political, economic and social order. Despite being only a ceremonial position it serves as an important national symbol. The current Eternal President is Yaakov "Iron Felix" Eban, who holds a powerful collection of titles such as General Secretary, Eternal President, Chairman of the Defence Committee and has during the last 13 years created something of a cult of personality around himself. A prodigous youth, Iron Felix was elevated to leadership of the Party and the nation at the young age of 9. All Union Supreme Soviet The ' All Union Supreme Soviet ', is the highest state body and the unicameral legislative house in the State. With 3000 members it is one of the largest parliaments in the world.